


Can't Be Blamed For Peeping When These Assholes Entroched On Where You Were First

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Meenah/Rufioh, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flirting, Illustrations, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, background canon relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Cronus really can't stand the guy! And it's Rufioh's fault he's accidentally spying on him right now. That guy needs to get his shit together.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Rufioh Nitram
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dancestor Mini Bang 2020





	Can't Be Blamed For Peeping When These Assholes Entroched On Where You Were First

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the Dancestor Mini Bang drops! I'm so excited! My artist is so incredibly talented and you can find more of their work on [tumblr](https://covey-o-quail.tumblr.com).

It wasn’t _fair_. None of this was fair and it _infuriated_ Cronus.

Rufioh was wishy-washy, constantly leading people on, and didn’t have a lick of decency when it came to his quadrants. But everyone _adored_ him. Cronus couldn’t figure it out!

Here he was, a swell guy who only wanted someone to give him a real chance—and maybe let him get a little handsy—but he was constantly mocked and ignored! Yet Rufioh kept getting chance after chance, pass after pass. No one ever said ‘Rufioh go away, no one likes you’ or ‘if you make another bulge pun you’re banned from this memo’.

It wasn’t like no one knew! Everyone was aware of his two-timing ways. Even Horuss, even if the guy tried to fool himself and pretend nothing was wrong. Damara was vocal about how he fucked up and continued fucking up, but it was almost pointless since she kept going back to him. Just perpetuating the cycle.

It just wasn’t fair. Rufioh treated his quadrants like shit but never faced any consequences. He got to keep his matesprits that he mistreated since inception, he got everyone gladly spending time with him. No one made him change his ways or refused to associate with him no matter what he did.

Cronus couldn’t stand this injustice! Stupid Rufioh with his pretty face and wings, always getting the attention that Cronus didn’t.

He _hated_ Rufioh so much.

Sulking, Cronus glared at him through the trees as Rufioh met up with Horuss.

For the record, this was not planned stalking. He wasn’t at Damara levels, damn. He’d just been strolling through this particular part of the forest, musing on the cruelties of existence, when he’d caught sight of aggravatingly lovely wings as Rufioh touched down a little bit aways. Cronus had quickly lunged behind this tree on instinct. He’d had one moment to make himself known or sneak off gracefully before Horuss had shown up. So naturally Cronus had stuck around and watched. After all, he’d been here first! Not his fault they’d chosen to have a private moment where he happened to be strolling.

Ugh, Rufioh didn’t deserve the tender way Horuss was looking up at him, their fingers laced together. The guy had worked so hard on those de-strengthening gloves for moments like this, so he could actually touch his matesprit without worry. Yet Rufioh still had the audacity to lead the guy on while fucking around on him. Vile.

Horuss leaned up to kiss him. Cronus’ fins pressed down petulantly.

Damn Rufioh for being so smoochable when he was such a prick. Cronus was fucking fantastic and had never once cheated on a quadrant—or gone after someone’s already filled quadrants—yet his lips remained unsmooched on a regular basis. There was no justice in Paradox Space.

After a bit of kissing and groping that had Cronus seething, Horuss finally left. Soon as he was out of sight Rufioh had the audacity to _sigh_. And not some “oh no my partner is leaving, I miss him already” way, but a “good riddance” sort of sigh. What an ungrateful asshole.

God, Cronus was half tempted to go over there and chew the guy out. Before he could, though, suddenly Damara was there. He noticed the smoke from her joint first as she blew it in Rufioh’s face. Cronus delighted at his coughing.

In East Beforan she called him pathetic and cruel, interlaced with several suggestions for what he could do with his lying mouth. Which she demonstrated when she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss.

Cronus rolled his eyes. For all the tough talk she did, Damara just kept giving in to the guy. It was sad, really. Also super infuriating.

He watched them get a little frisky together, the way Damara ran fingers along the delicate membrane of his wings. Couldn’t help the ping of jealousy. Rufioh didn’t deserve that gentle touch. Especially not from someone he was constantly stringing along, making and breaking promises to, then going right around and badmouthing when she wasn’t in auditoryshot.

Cronus let out a petulant huff. He couldn’t see what made Damara stay. She knew he was no good! Cronus had tried hitting on her during the periods where they were separated but each time got a cold response. Or rather a smokey one; she really liked blowing smoke in people’s faces.

Whenever he’d ask what made her keep coming back she’d just tell him he wouldn’t understand. Then she’d usually insult and threaten him in a mix of languages until he wisely scurried off.

If he was a clown or cerulean Cronus would assume mind powers kept his quadrants coming back. But he was just a bronze blood with wings instead of a backbone.

Maybe it was the wings. They were pretty mesmerizing. Cronus could get lost just staring at them, like he was being hypnotized. They beckoned him to brush fingertips along their pattern, to stroke their delicate surface.

Nah, cats and kittens just liked douchebags. Swell guys like him never got a real chance.

Just as Cronus was considering sneaking off because he didn’t want Damara catching and mutilating him, she suddenly reared back and slapped Rufioh across the face before storming off. Cronus could have clapped and cheered. He valued a lack of pain, however, so kept his damn mouth shut.

It was gratifying to see the confusion on Rufioh’s face. Dumbass couldn’t even fathom that his bullshit wouldn’t always be put up with. Not that Damara wouldn’t once again come back, but Cronus still celebrated this minute moment. Highlight of his afternoon.

Cronus was getting real antsy to jet already. Rufioh was still hanging around, however, and the last thing he wanted was to be noticed. So he just stayed where he was stuck, gripping the bark tight and glaring at Rufioh. What was he even doing? Moping, it looked like, his head hung while he kicked around a few rocks. God, now that was pathetic. Cronus could hardly stand it. He just wanted to go over and smack some sense into that prick. Fuck him for feeling sad when he kept being selfish without any repercussions!

Once again Cronus silently lamented on the injustice of it all. The double standards were appalling. Here Cronus was, a simple troll with simple desires and a simple way going about getting them, and what did he have to show for it? Noth—

Aw, damn it, what was Meenah doing here? Cronus shrunk back behind the tree, fins pinning down. As she slid up beside Rufioh he eyed them carefully. Last time Cronus had interacted with her he’d barely gotten out a single warbled flirt before she grabbed his guitar and smashed it against the ground. At least he’d kept from crying until out of her sight.

Ugh, she was touching Rufioh’s shoulder. It made him light up as he grinned at whatever she was saying. Her face was so much softer than Cronus had ever seen it and it hit him just how _pale_ this all was. Especially when her hand moved down to his upper arm, rubbing it slowly.

Oh, so Rufioh could even land the coldest fish in a quadrant, great! The injustices just kept piling up.

How could anyone pity that guy? It only furthered his infuriation. She never gave him the time of day, and was always hounding Damara like she was the bad troll in the situation. The hypocrisy of it all.

At least she didn’t hang around for long. One last hip bump that nauseated him before she was off shoving her way into someone else’s business.

Even his diamond got filled! There wasn’t a less deserving troll. So a constant cheater with a track record longer than his wings was worthy of spending time and energy on, but Cronus wasn’t? He had so much more to give, but here everyone was letting Rufioh just take and take. Made no sense, and Cronus had half a mind to—

“Uh, Cronus?”

Cronus stilled, realizing two things: he had been growling without realizing it, and Rufioh was now staring directly at him. Whoops.

Straightening and shoving his hands in his pockets, Cronus gave a casual nod. Rufioh just furrowed his brows in obvious confusion.

“Hey, doll. Were you...spying on me?”

“Vwhat? Wvwv—“ Cronus cleared his throat, begging his warble to fucking cool it. “Vwhy vwould I vwanna do that?”

Scratching the back of his neck Rufioh admitted, “I, uh...have no idea.”

“Vwell there ya go. Makes no sense. Obvwiously you’re just projecting. After all, you’re the one vwho decided to havwe secret rendezvwous vwhere I vwas already strolling.”

“So...you did spy on me?”

Fins bristling, Cronus quickly backtracked, “Hey, I’m not the bad troll here! You’re the guy sneaking around on his quadrants. I bet you vwere evwen assuring Meenah that you vwould stay awvay from Damara, but here you are.”

“I admit...things don’t look good. But it’s crazy complicated, yo.”

“Really? Because vwhere I’m standing it’s simple—you’re an asshole.”

He winced and gave a sheepish smile. Fuck him for being so hot. It was way unfair, and Cronus refused to give into the guy’s charm like everyone else.

“I don’t get vwhy evweryone adores you. You suck!”

“Heh, yeah. Me neither, doll.”

Cronus narrowed his eyes distrustfully. He wasn’t gonna fall for any mind games, either. He knew the self depreciation schtick well, he wasn’t some chump.

“I mean it! You’re a twvo-timing jerk vwho doesn’t deservwe any of your ovwerstuffed quadrants.”

“Ouch. That’s...a little harsh, huh?”

“Nothing but the truth, chief.” Cronus gave a careless shrug, pusher suddenly pumping real hard. “You’re a douchebag. Don’t get vwhy the others like you. You’re not evwen that attractive.”

Rufioh suddenly perked up.

“You really don’t think so?”

“Eh, I guess you’re better looking than Mituna, but so is the ass of a cholerbear.”

Rufioh _beamed_.

“Gee, thanks, doll. That actually...feels real nice to hear.”

Cronus’ mouth fell open.

“Vwhat?”

“Yeah! I’m so used to...everyone thinking I’m hot...and hitting on me.”

A fresh wave of disgust and loathing washed over Cronus. What an egotistical prick! He crossed the space between them, jabbing a finger into Rufioh’s chest.

“Yeah, vwell, I’m not as blindsided as the others. I see vwhat you’re really like—just another cheating asshole vwho can’t appreciate vwhat he’s got.”

“I...wouldn’t go that far.”

Rufioh let out a nervous chuckle, fiddling with one of the bones on his vest. Cronus wanted to slap his hand but just kept on glaring.

“Man, you don’t evwen knowv howv infuriating you are. I hate vwatching you traipse around just getting awvay vwith leading people on.”

“Hate’s a strong word.”

Fins flicking—why is that what he chose to focus on?—Cronus straightened.

“Yeah, vwell.”

Cronus didn’t say anything else; Rufioh likewise just watched him with a spreading grin that had his fins wiggling.

Then Cronus quickly absconded the fuck out of there.

—

Okay, so that hadn’t been his smoothest move. But for a second there Cronus had been confront by his own genuine emotions. No way he was gonna deal with that!

Sequestered away on a quiet and unoccupied little spot on the beach, back pressed against a rock, Cronus brought out his keyboard. Time to drown out his own thoughts with music.

He started fiddling around a bit, pressing a few random keys to feel it out. Just as he was really vibing someone popped their head over his shoulder.

“Hey—“

Cronus screamed. Rufioh recoiled, eyes widening.

“Vwvwvw—“ Cronus cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. “Vwhat are you doing?”

“I was just...listening to you play.”

“Really? Like, vwillingly?”

“Yeah! You’re not as...awful as everyone says. Maybe you’d be way better...if you spent more time practicing than serenading people who aren’t interested.”

Fins pressing down Cronus sulked, “Hey, not evweryone is uninterested. And besides, that still counts as practicing.”

Rufioh snickered. It made Cronus want to punch the guy and run off again. He almost did—the latter part, anyway; he was never one for fighting, and also punching hurt his knuckles—but then something hit him.

Wait, fuck. Was Rufioh pitch flirting? With him?? Holy shit???

Torn between hope and wariness Cronus wondered, “Vwhy are you hanging around me? Don’t you havwe someone else to cheat on? Bet you could trick some other poor bastard to fall for you.”

“Everyone does keep hitting on me. It’s...pretty annoying, but I guess...it’s better than no one wanting to be around me.”

“Vwowv, okay, fuck you.”

Rufioh just grinned wider.

“Don’t be so sour, doll. I’m only teasing.”

“Vwe aren’t doing this,” Cronus decided, shaking his head. “You suck and I’m not gonna fawvn all ovwer you.”

[](https://nickpic.host/image/a6hgR8)

“Good! That’s...exactly what I want. You don’t know how exhausting it is...when everyone keeps hitting on you.”

“You suck _so_ much.”

“Ha, yeah. But I mean it! You’re pretty rad, doll. It’s nice knowing someone...more socially awkward and aggravating than me.”

Cronus was seeing spades but he blinked them away.

“Nah, I’m not falling into your vweb. ‘Sides, I don’t need your moirail sticking me vwith her trident. Unless it’s an innuendo.”

“Ah, come on. She’s not...that bad.”

Cronus gave him a look, brow raised. Rufioh gave a conceding shrug.

“She, uh...does only have two extreme settings. Huh. Maybe that’s...my type?”

“Pretty sure your type is anyone vwho falls for your bullshit.”

“I think...you might be projecting.”

Without missing a beat Cronus flipped him off and said, “Anywvay, yeah, Meenah vwill absolutely gut me. She already doesn’t like me, and if you date someone she doesn’t like she takes matters into her owvn trident.”

“I think that’s...a gross simplification of all the shit that’s gone down.”

“Vwhat’s gross is you. And I don’t mean your rustic goth look. You’re a cowvardly piece of shit vwho vwon’t admit vwhen he fucks up or do something about your owvn mistakes.” Rufioh opened his mouth but Cronus pressed on, swept up in a sudden surge of hatred. “Its a vwhole newv life and vwhat are you doing? The same old shit! I don’t knowv vwhy any of them put up vwith you, but I bet they vwon’t for long, not vwhen then get settled into being alivwe again and realize they can do anything nowv. No reason to hang around you vwhen there are better fish in the sea.”

“Was that...a euphemism about you?”

“It is nowv. I’m gonna steal all your bitches.”

“Good luck. I’m pretty sure Damara...would break you in two. She’s pretty crazy.”

“Don’t be ableist or Kankri’s gonna pop up, and that’s the last thing I fucking vwanna deal vwith right now.”

“Good point. Still. Things are...mad complicated, yo. And we are working things out! Horuss is...way determined. It’s impressive. And Damara is less...murderous.”

“I don’t think a single vword of that vwas appealing.”

“Then just ignore it, doll...focus on us.”

Cronus really wished that his fins hadn’t fluttered, but there was nothing he could do but silently admonish them and try to get the traitors to still.

“Vwhoa nowv, I’m hip to your shit. You gotta givwe this cat a real reason vwhy I oughta trust you.”

Even as he said it Cronus could already sense himself giving in. When he’d hit on Rufioh in the past it was just a casual sort of fling he tried with everyone. This was way different. Pitch and powerful, at least on his end. Couldn’t blame him for being trepidatious, especially considering who he was dealing with.

“Hey, my spade is empty. I’m just redrom exhausted. You get me, don’t you, doll?”

Fuck, he was giving Cronus such an earnest look, head cocked bashfully and gazing hopefully over at him. He hated Rufioh so much. He just wanted the guy to appreciate what he had, and was willing to kick his ass to achieve that.

“I get that you’re a complete jackass,” Cronus returned, smirking. His fins gave a little flick.

“I mean...I can’t really argue that. But coming from you...that’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

“I’m leagues abovwe you. Only one of us is a cheating prick.”

“In my defense...it’s not like you even have any quadrants.”

Rage spiked through Cronus and he bristled.

“Ain’t the point, asshole. Point is, I’m vway too good for you.”

“That’s chill, I guess. Just thought that you saw something in me...wanted to make me get my shit together.”

He shrugged like it didn’t matter and Cronus’ fins _flared_. Bastard was really pitch goading him like that!

It was fucking hot.

Making a dismissive sound Cronus wondered, “Vwhat vwould evwen be the point? Nothing in it for me.”

Rufioh snickered again; damn that sound grated Cronus’ auditory clots.

“Don’t act like you’ve got your shit together, doll. But I like that about you. It’s kinda cute...how you’re always striking out.”

“Fuck off, Nitram, you’vwe got no idea vwhat my lovwe life is like.”

“I’m more interested in your hate life.”

Was Cronus blushing? His face was so hot all of a sudden. Damn that was so smooth. So unfair.

“Maybe, watching someone with game could help you...maybe actually get people to spend time around you. I’m willing to help out.”

“I’m not taking advwice from someone vwho loses interest vwhen he actually has to put effort in.”

“That’s funny...coming from a hopeless lush.”

Cronus shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing away like the sand was more interesting than his current company. He made sure to keep his voice flippant, disinterested, when he spoke next.

“Vwhatevwer, I’vwe got better things to do, better people to vwaste my time on. Tell you vwhat, chief. Maybe if you provwe you’re not just hooked into my charm and are actually interested in _me_ , I’ll givwe you the time of night.”

Rufioh nodded, his wings wiggling as bad as Cronus’ fins.

“Cool. I’ll catch you later, doll. Have fun...hanging by yourself.”

What a fucking asshole. Pusher pounding, Cronus flipped him off and left.


End file.
